Conventional scan test systems for high efficiency air filters are designed for manual in-situ scanning of square filters. In some applications, the amount of available space is limited, and/or the cost of conventional scan test systems are financially prohibitive.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved filter system with in-situ filter testing.